This invention relates to a device for generating a variable voltage for energizing at least one electrode of a cathode-ray tube, which device comprises a transformer having a winding for supplying at least one voltage and at least one tubular portion into which at least one electrical cable is inserted and in which said cable is brought into contact with the winding.
The invention is mainly used in colour television receivers.
In known voltage-generating devices the voltage is varied by means of a special potentiometer which can handle a voltage of several kilovolts across its terminals. Such a potentiometer can be found in, for example, the Philips catalogue under the name "Focus Potentiometer Unit".
Such a potentiometer is bulky, difficult to connect and, in particular, expensive to manufacture because of the insulation requirements imposed by the presence of high voltages.